Skin breakdown is a common consequence of both urinal and fecal incontinence, leading to Incontinence Associated Dermatitis (IAD). Early stage IAD is categorized by erythema and reddening of at-risk skin and in more serious cases, can involve denudation and skin breakdown.
The effects of alkaline metabolites from urine and/or active enzymes, such as elastase and trypsin in the case of fecal incontinence, can cause breakdown of skin. The effective treatment of IAD can include the mitigation of “risk” factors, including effective management of the incontinence and protection of at-risk skin areas.
Treatment of IAD can also include cleaning with a soap and wipe material, followed by the use of a skin moisturizing and protection product. This skin moisturization and protection is offered by a range of commercially available skin conditioning formulations, typically containing emollient oils, humectants and skin protectant ingredients.
Some commercially available moisturizing lotions and ointments commonly used to treat Incontinence Associated Dermatitis (IAD) and protect mammalian skin consist of oil-in-water emulsions and creams, water-in-oil emulsions, and to a lesser extent 100% oil formulations. Other commercially available products include volatile solvent based film forming products that, after application, deposit a polymeric film onto the skin.